Serendipity: ¿Crees en el destino?
by eLeTwihard
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN de la película homónima. ¿Crees en el destino? Edward y Bella tampoco, hasta que unos guantes de cachemira negros ponen sus vidas patas arriba… OS con epílogo.
1. Serendipity

**Serendipity: ¿Crees en el destino?**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos un ratito y los hago sufrir un poco.

 **Summary:** Adaptación de la película homónima. ¿Crees en el destino? Edward y Bella tampoco, hasta que unos guantes de cachemira negros ponen sus vidas patas arriba… OS (con posible epílogo), todos humanos, EdXB.

Feliz año nuevo a todos/as

¡Pasen y lean!

* * *

 **Narrador POV**

Es navidad de 1990 en Nueva York. Un fin de semana de bulliciosas compras. Las personas hacen cola en las puertas de las tiendas para sus compras. Los pequeños disfrutan con sus padres de la navidad y pasean o se quejan porque llevan horas haciendo cola junto a su madre, la cual mira con deseo ese vestido de rebajas del escaparate.

Los enamorados pasean abrazados, también hay parejas que discuten y solteros que envidian a las parejas felices.

Y entre todas estas personas nos encontramos con nuestros dos protagonistas: Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen

Isabella Swan tiene 23 años, cabello castaño y ojos marrones que corre hacia la tiendas de guantes más cercana pues necesita unos guantes negros con urgencia.

Por otro lado Edward Cullen tiene 22 años, cabello cobrizo apuntando a todas partes e indomable y ojos verdes (¡Ay, qué ojos!)

Nuestros protagonistas se encontrarán en la tienda de guantes, pero ahora os dejo que os lo cuenten ellos sus peripecias.

¡Pasen y disfruten!

-S-

 **Bella POV**

¡¿Tan difícil es encontrar unos putos guantes?! Mis manos van a caerse de mi cuerpo.

Y os preguntaréis por qué necesito unos guantes tan necesitadamente. Pues mis queridos guantes de cachemira negros fueron tomados prestados por mi madre y aún no me los ha devuelto y sé que no van a volver, así que he decidido comprarme otros.

Entro a la que decido es la última tienda que pienso visitar, estoy cansada y con dolor de barriga (posiblemente porque mi período viene en unos días) y mareada de ver tanto guante.

Habré visto hoy más de 100 pares de guantes, pero ningunos son los indicados: unos muy gruesos, otros muy finos…

 _Ay Bells, cuando busques novio qué va a ser de ti_ me pregunto, y yo misma me río porque con lo quisquillosa que soy no me va a gustar ninguno.

Entro a la última tienda y el dependiente comienza a sacar guantes y la misma historia de siempre: muy grandes, muy pequeños… hasta que encuentro los indicados. Los miro como si fueran lo más importante de mi vida y el dependiente se rie de mí, pero no importa nada de fuera, sólo somos mis guantes y yo.

\- ¡Necesito esos guantes! – oigo una voz al fondo, y cuando me doy cuenta que va para mí, miro con cara de asesina al dueño de esa voz.

Durante un momento quedo prendada de esos ojos verdes y creo que hasta babeo un poquito. Vuelvo a la realidad cuando el chico, divertido, carraspea.

\- ¿No me has oído, muñeca? Esos guantes eran para mí. – me dice y veo la cara de incomodidad del dependiente.

\- Uy… Lleva razón estaban aquí apartados para él, mira el papel… - y leí perfectamente "reservado E.C."

Mi ánimo bajó al suelo, mis ovarios dolieron como la mierda y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba sentada en una silla y ojos verdes me miraba preocupado. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que abrí el pico.

\- … Necesito… esos… guantes *hipido y risa de ojos verdes*… por favor… *hipido*… no me los quites… *hipido* - intenté argumentar

Ojitos me miró a los ojos y juro que mis hipidos se fueron con mis bragas a sepa dios donde.

\- Son tuyos – se rió – toma – y me los tendió. Lo miré como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

\- Eran para mi pareja, pero mejor para ti – dijo y yo le abracé balbuceando miles de "gracias" – pero a cambio… - le miré expentante – vendrás a desayunar conmigo.

\- ¡Lo que haga falta! – chillé, y un niño pequeño de la mano de su madre rió por mi comportamiento.

Pagué mis guantes, que estrené al instante. Juro por Dios que cuando me los puse casi sufrí un orgasmo múltiple.

Fuimos hasta una cafetería llamada "Serendipity" y pedimos café y muffins de todas las clases. Cuando los pusieron en la mesa, volaron literalmente. Ojitos, que resultaba llamarse Edward Cullen, rió encantado.

\- Me recuerdas a la sobrina de Charlotte, mi pareja – rió y yo dejé de pensar cuando oí la palabra pareja… _Si Jake me viera así, entraría en cólera…_

Charlamos de nuestros gustos, de donde éramos… Él vivía aquí, yo le conté que yo había vuelto porque hacía un año que mi padre falleció aquí de un tumor cerebral. Para qué negarlo, la atracción era latente, pero ambos teníamos pareja estable. Nadie dijo nada de intercambiar números y cuando pagamos la cuenta nos fuimos.

De camino recordé haber dejado mis preciados guantes. Volví y cuando preguntaba por mis guantes Edward buscaba su bufanda justo donde estábamos sentados. Me acerqué a él de nuevo y reímos por la nueva coincidencia. Ni que fuera el destino… Ya en la puerta de la cafetería, Edward me retó a algo.

\- Vamos a jugar a algo chiquitina, dejemos al destino actuar – le miré para que continuara hablando – apuntaré mi número en este dólar y tú en ese libro que tanto que gusta y los lanzaremos al mundo. Si el destino nos quiere juntos de nuevo, llegarán a nuestras manos. ¿D'accord?

La verdad es que era un poco locura, pero la vida es para tomar riesgos, ¿no? Acepté y yo añadí otra condición.

\- Vamos a ver Oji… Edward – me miró extrañado por el apodo – mañana, a cualquier hora iremos al Waldorf Astoria y marcaremos una planta con una pequeña "x" y si es la misma será que estamos destinados a estar juntos. ¿D'accord? – y sellamos el trato con un apretón de manos.

Me invita a patinar y yo acepto encantada. Bromeamos sobre nuestro pequeño juego y él me asegura que si el destino nos quiere de vuelta hará lo que sea necesario. Recibe una llamada de su pareja y me dice que tiene que marcharse. Y yo también lo hago.

Volví a casa y lo primero que hice fue preparar el marcador para el siguiente día y pensar cómo diantres pondría el libro con mis datos en circulación… ¿Regalarlo a alguien? ¿Dejarlo en un banco del Central Park? Hasta que caí… ¡Una tienda de segunda mano! ¡Sí! Y me dispuse a buscar una y vender mi ejemplar de "el amor en los tiempos del cólera"

También pensé que planta del hotel marcaría y decidí que la segunda porque era el número de guantes que había comprado.

-S-

 **Edward POV**

Cuando vi esos ojitos marrones en la tienda, supe que no podría negarme a quitarle esos guantes. No había otros iguales en todo New York y Charlotte iba a matarme, pero juro por Dios que cuando esos ojos profundos me miraron olvidé todo lo demás.

Isabella "Bella" Swan era divertida, un poco niña y alegre y nos atraíamos mutuamente, pero ambos estábamos comprometidos. Desayunamos, charlamos y retamos al destino. Yo para retar al destino pondría un dólar en circulación un dólar con mis datos y mi número. Y para poner mi billete en circulación me compré un perrito.

Después de desayunar y reencontrándonos de nuevo en la cafetería fuimos a patinar entre bromas y risas sobre nuestro juego. Recibí una llamada de Charlotte diciéndome que había salido sin llaves de casa y estaba congelada en la puerta, y me marché para abrir.

Llegué a casa y dije a Charlotte que no había guantes así y obviamente pilló un cabreo enorme, se encerró en nuestro cuarto y no salió en todo el día. Yo me dispuse a pasar otra noche en el sofá, menos mal que lo compramos cómodo…

A la mañana siguiente me dispuse a cumplir el reto del hotel. Me subí en el primer ascensor que pillé en el que solo había una chica joven con un niño de apenas 4 años de la mano que cuando quise pararle dio a todos los botones del ascensor y yo pensé _menudo viaje me espera_ …

Cuando hizo la última parada, planta 5, hice la "x" y huí de allí. Al no ver ninguna cruz allí, pensé que el destino no nos quería juntos. Eso hizo que mi corazón doliera un poquito.

-S-

 **7 años después**

 **Bella POV**

\- Bellaaaaaaaaa – me chilla mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon - ¿me acompañas a New York?

Al oir ese nombre recuerdo 7 años atrás a Edward Cullen y me pregunto qué habrá sido de él. Y decido burlar al destino y buscarle por mí misma. Vuelvo a prestar atención a Alice.

\- Siiiiiii Alice, tranquilízate, respira mujer – le digo y ella se marcha a comprar los billetes.

Al día siguiente partimos hacia New York. Decido quedarnos en el hotel que nosotros marcamos por si la coincidencia sirve de algo pero no. No encuentro la marca por ningún lado. Le he explicado a Alice lo que pasó y ella dio saltitos parloteando sobre el destino y el amo y yo simplemente la ignoré. ¿Amor? Iba a casarme con Jake en unos pocos meses. Simplemente lo buscaba por diversión…

Al segundo día de estar en New York, Alice había quedado a comer con una amiga de allí así que nos hallábamos esperando en el restaurante. La chica era realmente una modelo, incluso podría serlo de Victoria Secret.

Se saludan y comienzan a comer. Alice y Tanya hablan pero yo al escuchar una frase quedo en estado catatónico. "Pronto seré la señora Cullen". Espera, espera, espera… ¿Puede que sea ojitos? Su novia era Charlotte, no Tanya. _Han pasado siete años tonta, la vida da muchas vueltas._ Ellas parlotean sobre el ensayo de boda y que ya que está aquí Alice decide ir pero yo me abstengo, no quiero comprobar si es Edward el futuro novio.

Me excuso diciendo que voy a visitar a mi futuro marido que está aquí de gira y me acerco a su piso. Me recibe todo preocupado por su gira e intento ser paciente, lo juro, pero desde hace unos meses su carrera es más importante que la boda. Cuando dice las palabras mágicas "a la mierda la boda lo importante es esto y no un casamiento" decido romper el compromiso. Él balbucea cosas como "no es lo que parece" "Sí que me importas pero cierro la puerta, llamo a Alice para decirle que vuelvo a casa y cojo el primer avión que sale para San Francisco.

-S-

 **Edward POV**

Desde hace días he sentido el impulso de saber de Isabella Swan, inexplicablemente. Mi boda con Tanya se celebrará en el mismo hotel de las marcas y aunque lo he repasado de arriba abajo y no he encontrado ninguna cruz, he decidido ayudar al destino en nuestro juego.

Vuelvo a la tienda de los guantes y entrar a ella es como un deja vu.

\- Buenas quiero todo lo de esa estantería – necesito hacer una compra grande para que consulte los albaranes de compra y así me ayude a buscar el de los guantes, me he informado sobre eso – y si me hace un favor consúlteme el albarán de una compra de hace 7 años – el dependiente me mira con mala cara pero será mi desesperación la que le hace mirarlos.

Lleva buscando lo que son como 100000 horas. Yo ya no sé cómo ponerme en el mostrador. Tiene buscando a su mujer, su hermana y su hija de 6 años y no aparece. Necesito lo que sea dirección suya o lo que sea.

\- ¡Aquí está! Tome nota señor – apunto en mi Iphone y reprimo el impulso de besarlo de la emoción.

Llego allí y pregunto por Isabella Swan pero el portero me dice que allí estaba el piso de su padre que aunque ella teóricamente vivía allí lo hacía en otro lugar compartiendo piso con un sobrino suyo. Pido que me comunique con él y lo hace.

El chico me da la dirección de los pisos y antes de irme musita un "es inútil que vaya" pero no le hago caso. En la dirección que me ha dado han demolido los pisos y hay una tienda de vestidos de novias. Claro, a eso se refería con lo de que era inútil. Decido dejar de perseguir fantasmas y volver a lo que me atañe, mi boda con Tanya.

Al llegar a casa encuentro un paquete de regalo

\- Tany… ¿De quién es esto? – pregunto.

\- Para ti tonto… Un regalo de bodas - ¡Mierda! Con buscar a Bella no he comprado nada… Me va a matar - ¡Ábrelo!

Y, como por arte de magia, en la primera página del libro encuentro escrito lo siguiente:

"Isabella Swan: 666-347-853"

Miro un rato el número y cuando reacciono lo marco en el móvil, pero no existe. Doy las gracias a Tanya y removiendo contactos entre los amigos de mi padre encuentro una dirección. Pero al llegar y mirar por la ventana veo a una pareja haciendo el amor apasionadamente y la chica es Bella así que me doy por vencido y vuelvo a casa.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta me encuentro lo peor: ropa tanto de mujer como de hombre regada por el suelo e, increíblemente, no me duele. Simplemente me apoyo en el marco de la puerta y doy tres sonoras palmadas pues mi prometida y su amante no se han dado cuenta que estoy aquí.

Y que comience el espectáculo: esto no es lo que parece, perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer… Corto su perorata.

\- Perdoné una vez pero dos no, Tanya – digo tranquilamente – esto se ha acabado. Recoge tus cosas y sal de mi casa ahora.

Salgo de allí, mi casa me ahoga. Hago las llamadas para cancelar la boda y mis pies me llevan a la pista de patinaje que estuvimos Bella y yo.

-S-

 **Bella POV**

Ya montada en el avión, me doy cuenta que he confundido mi cartera con la de Alice.

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamo y la señora de la lado me mira mal – la cartera de Alice. Bueno, que se invite a un refresco, ya que soy su amiga – río y la señora de al lado se está cuestionando si necesito un psiquiatra urgentemente.

Pero al rebuscar un dólar encuentro uno escrito y cuando leo lo que pone no me lo puedo creer

"Edward Cullen. Si encuentras este billete sabrás como encontrarme muñeca"

Miro el billete una, dos y hasta tres veces. Pero ahí está. Esto es algo del destino y salgo del avión corriendo. Hago un par de llamadas y encuentro una dirección. Hay un chico en la puerta y le pregunto:

\- Perdona… ¿Vive aquí Edward Cullen?

\- Sí… Pero se está casando ahora mismo – me dice, y mi boca cae al subsuelo.

Pregunto dónde es la boda y me dice el hotel. Resulta que era el hotel donde hicimos el juego. Cojo un taxi y llego allí, y el cartel con sus nombres me cala hondo. Corro hacia donde es está celebrando pero no hay nadie de boda, solo un tipo recogiendo sillas.

\- Perdona… ¿No hay aquí una boda? – pregunto

\- Sí… Pero ya ha acabado – me contesta y sigue a lo suyo. Yo solo me quedo allí de pie.

El tipo se acerca y me pregunta.

\- Tranquila chica, que te devolverán el regalo de boda, no te estreses.

Le miro sin entender

\- El novio ha cancelado el compromiso. No hay boda.

Mi cuerpo reacciona solo y salgo gritando un "gracias". Mi primer impulso es ir a la cafetería pero allí no está y después recuerdo la pista de patinaje. Y allí le encuentro tumbado en el frío hielo.

Me acerco despacio y veo que tiene los ojos cerrados. Sigue siendo tan guapo como cuando le conocí. Dejo caer los guantes en su cara y me alejo.

Le veo levantarse, mirar los guantes extrañado y buscarme con la mirada. Cuando me reconoce, se acerca a mí y me abraza

\- Me has hecho esperar mucho – susurra en mi pelo.

\- Podría decir lo mismo – río, desde hace mucho tiempo no me siento tan plena, como si estar entre sus brazos es donde pertenezco.

Y ese fue el comienzo de nuestro "para siempre"… ¿O no?

¿FIN?

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? Vi la película en la televisión y me gustó tanto que aquí estoy con este OS que si recibe reviews tendrá epílogo ;)

Sé que debo mi otra historia pero me he quedado en blanco con ella a si que si teneis ideas podríais ayudarme

Nos leemos próximamente


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que hacen posible que siga escribiendo y con más ilusión cada día, en especial a mi maravillosa beta 3**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Después de nuestra increíble historia no todo fue un camino de rosas. Comenzamos a salir seriamente (sin dólares, libros marcados ni pisos de hoteles de por medio) y todo era muy bueno (sí, TODO…) hasta que decidí que quería estudiar.

Me explico… Mi sueño había sido desde pequeña ser maestra de preescolar, pero por cosas del destino acabé estudiando otra carrera totalmente opuesta a eso. Nada más acabar mi carrera, Charlie cayó enfermo y me centré totalmente en él y hasta unos años después no decidí dedicarme a mi carrera profesionalmente. Craso error porque ahí fue donde descubrí que no me gustaba tanto como esperaba… Y decidí estudiar para mi pasión de toda la vida.

Esto generó conflictos con Edward ya que yo quería estudiar en Oxford, un poco lejos de los Estados Unidos (Inglaterra concretamente). El día que le comuniqué la noticia discutimos un poco tirando a bastante. Me recriminó que tras 7 años de separación y habiendo empezado nuestra relación volvía a irme y nada menos que a otro continente. Le recriminé cortarme las alas para cumplir mi sueño y nos fuimos sin ni si quiera despedirnos. Estuvimos meses sin hablar en los que rezaba para que no me aceptaran allí, pero el destino no opinaba lo mismo.

El día que le comuniqué que me marchaba fue casi igual que el día que le dije que quería estudiar allí. Al principio hubo gritos y más recriminaciones que acabaron en él rogándome de rodillas que no me marchara, pero no podía hacerme eso a mí misma. Tras todo eso, le comuniqué cuando me iba y me marché.

El día que cogí el avión una parte de mí quería no irse, otra estaba deseando de marcharse y volar libre. Ese día fui acompañada al aeropuerto por todos los que quería excepto Edward y eso dolió. A unos instantes de marcharme, divisé su mirada atormentada al fondo, apartado de todos. Y me acerqué a él, ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados me partió el corazón en mil pedazos.

\- Pensé que no vendrías – dije mientras limpiaba una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

\- No sabía si sería buena idea. – susurró – No sabía si verte emocionada me daría razones para dejarte ir o al contrario – y su mirada atormentada volvió a contactar con la mía. Y me sentí realmente mal, os lo prometo.

\- No me voy para siempre, y lo sabes. Podemos intentar algo a distancia, te lo propuse. Y casi te reíste de mi – le acusé, y asintió levemente – volveré en vacaciones, no es una despedida para siempre, no seas tan agonías, Eddie – golpeé su hombre levemente y sonrió un poco, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

Tomé sus manos y suspiré. Echaría tanto de menos ese tacto suave…

\- ¿Me esperarás? – Le pregunté mientras megafonía anunciaba la última llamada para mi vuelo.

\- Lo intentaré – respondió. Pero para mí fue como si intentara auto convencerse de ello.

Dejé un beso en su mejilla y susurré "que todo te vaya genial, nos veremos antes de lo que imaginas" y mientras avanzaba vi por el rabillo del ojo como se marchó cabizbajo.

Y así comenzó mi vida en Oxford. La primera semana casi ni me levanté de la cama, no tenía ni ganas. Mis amigos me contaron que esa primera noche vieron a Edward tirado en una acera con una botella de whisky en la mano, ahogando sus penas. Esa noche lloré porque por mi culpa estaba desperdiciando su vida.

Mis primeras vacaciones fueron muy especiales ya que todos mis amigos fueron a visitarme allí, con la excusa de hacer turismo y ver otro país. Un día, mientras todos dormían la siesta, Rose y yo salimos a por un café. Noté algo raro en ella y le pregunté.

\- Rose… ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? – comencé.

Se removió inquieta en el sitio, y me miró casi con pena.

\- Volví a ver a Edward el otro día… - comenzó y asentí para que continuara – me preguntó cuándo volverías, que tenía que verte de nuevo – tragué saliva – y le conté que no venías porque veníamos nosotros. Simplemente se rió sin gracia y se dio la vuelta. Se dice que frecuenta señoritas de compañía, Bella.

\- Se rio porque piensa que no voy para no verle, le conozco demasiado bien – me encogí de hombros – y si está haciendo eso no puedo quejarme, no somos nada para él. Ojalá fuera así para mí… - suspiré. Esto era una mierda.

Rose acercó la silla a mi lado y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Tenéis que pasar página cariño. Y si cuando vuelvas allí queréis volver a intentar estaré de tu lado, pero no te tortures más Bella, intenta disfrutar que cuando te des cuenta ya se habrá acabado todo y volverás a ser una neoyorquina.

Durante unos meses más no supe de él, además era mejor para mí porque empecé mis exámenes y desconecté del mundo en general. Conocí a un chico, se llamaba Jacob Black y era un amor de hombre. Congeniamos muy bien y comenzamos una relación seria. A los dos meses de estar conmigo se enteró de que era padre fruto de una noche que había pasado con una chica de la capital londinense y le dije que no pasaba nada y que tenía que darle una buena vida a su hija. Ahí todo fue de mal en peor… Su vida era su trabajo y su hija y casi ni nos veíamos hasta que no pudo evitarme más y tuvo que decirme que estaba intentando volver con la chica por su hija y terminamos sin rencores, la verdad. No es que no me doliera pero fue duro.

Tras superar a Jacob un ojiverde de cabello rebelde volvió a mi cabeza. No es que le hubiera olvidado, pero Jacob me hizo sentir que por fin había podido pasar página… Pero parecía que no. Pregunté a Rose un par de veces pero me dio largas, así que imaginé que estaba saliendo con alguien o me había olvidado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba en mi último año de carrera y en mi graduación, con mi birrete y mis amigos apoyándome. Tras la ceremonia todos los compañeros de carrera cenamos juntos y salimos de fiesta a una discoteca muy bien ambientada. Algunas chicas y yo estábamos tomando unos shots de tequila y ya me encontraba muy mareada cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme por atrás.

\- ¿Bailas, my lady? – y sí señoras y señores… allí estaba mi ojiverde favorito con una camisa color vino, pantalón negro y totalmente despeinado. Y juro por dios que mis bragas se fueron a parar muy lejos de allí.

Nos adentramos en la pista y bailamos durante horas hasta que mis pies estaban entumecidos. Salimos a un patio interior que tenía la discoteca y nos sentamos en un bordillo con nuestras manos unidas.

\- Hace un par de años que no sé nada de ti – comenté para romper el hielo.

\- La verdad es que no he estado muy bien – comenzó y yo le insté a continuar – cuando te fuiste dolió como la mierda – miró al cielo nostálgico – me abandoné al alcohol y las drogas y alguna que otra vez a la prostitución. Y… - dudó – fui padre.

Cuando oí la última parte de su perorata, giré mi cabeza tan rápido para mirarle que hasta me mareé.

\- Querrás decir que eres padre… ¿No? – dudé.

\- No, no Isabella… Fui padre de un niño que murió a los dos años de leucemia infantil – y mientras hablaba una lágrima se deslizó sobre su mejilla. Y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarle mientras lloró amargamente la pérdida de su pequeño.

Continuamos hablando sobre los años perdidos, me enseñó fotos del pequeño Tony que era precioso ya que era clavadito a él y cuando el sol nos dio en la cara volvimos a casa dados de la mano como unos adolescentes.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi piso me pidió entrar y esperó hasta que yo me quité mi traje de graduación, me puse mi pijama y arreglé mi pelo en un moño desordenado. Cuando entré en el salón me sonrió dulcemente.

\- Cuando te arreglas estás hermosa, pero así tan natural y con pelo desordenado… Encandilas a cualquier hombre, seguro que debo de tener delante una pila de hombres intentando entrar en tu corazón.

Me senté sobre él, en su regazo, y me abracé en su pecho.

\- Ha habido algunos hombres pero siempre has sido mi primera opción – confesé y él alzó mi cara para besarme con deseo.

Torpemente llegamos a mi cama donde recuperamos los años perdidos amándonos y adorándonos.

En uno de nuestros descansos en nuestra maratón de sexo me confesó que había venido un par de veces a visitarme pero que no había tenido el valor de acercarse a mí hasta hoy, en el que se enteró por mi portero que era mi graduación. Y persuadió a Rose para saber dónde era y qué haría después, que necesitaba hablar conmigo.

Tras ese día iniciamos de nuevo nuestra relación pero esta vez como si fuera la primera vez. Se lo comunicamos a nuestros amigos, que nos dieron su bendición pero aun desconfiando por nuestras idas y venidas…

Tras 5 años de relación quedé embarazada de las pequeñas Renesmee y Vanesa Cullen, gemelas preciosas que dieron más de un quebradero de cabeza a su padre. Edward y yo nos casamos a los dos años de nacer Renesmee y Vanesa en una pequeña ceremonia civil con nuestros allegados para más tarde pasar un mes en una isla privada como luna de miel. A los 4 años de nacer mis gemelas nació la pequeña Lisa, la cual era rubia y de ojos azules, igualita a su abuelo Carlisle. Y cuando ya no pensábamos tener más hijos apareció Edward Jr. que era clavadito a su pequeño Tony, y sentía una especial conexión con él. Y no era de extrañar, para él esa su manera de recuperar tiempo con su antiguo Tony. Y yo era la mamá y esposa más feliz del mundo.

Para concluir puedo asegurar que la nuestra no es una historia de amor donde todo es color de rosa, pero no puedo estar más contenta por Edward y mis maravillosos hijos.

* * *

¡Holaaaa!

Siento haber estado tan desaparecida pero mi inspiración murió durante un tiempo pero está de vuelta. Siento enormemente haberlas dejado tiradas tanto tiempo…

Díganme que opinan del epílogo… ¿Es bueno? ¿Malo?

Besitos desde España.


End file.
